Su primer amor
by Takane12
Summary: Él pensaba que declararse no iba a ser fácil pero lo acaba demostrando con palabras y con acciones... Lemmon Subaru x Yui.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Su primer amor...**

* * *

Era una noche de luna nueva. Yui se encontraba en su cuarto, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Pero no se dio de cuenta de que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a ella. Y ese alguien era Subaru, el vampiro de cabello plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre que a veces podía llegar a ser muy dulce y amable con ella. El joven vampiro solo la observaba, maravillado por su belleza y dulzura.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que Subaru había desarrollado sentimientos hacia Yui, pero no sabía como confesarse, ya que no quería no ser correspondido. Y tampoco es que tuviera algún momento a solas con ella, ya que sus hermanos siempre la rondaban para chuparle la sangre o simplemente torturarla, acosarla o insultarla.

- Subaru-kun... - Susurró Yui en sueños, sorprendiendo bastante a Subaru.

Subaru le acarició la mejilla delicadamente para no despertarla y la besó en los labios dulcemente. Después de besarla desapareció gracias a su poder de teletransportación.

* * *

Pasada media hora de lo ocurrido, Yui se despertó. Como ya no tenía más sueño decidió vestirse e ir a caminar un rato por el camino de rosas blancas que tanto le gustaba. Ese mismo camino le recordaba a Subaru, pues ella también había desarrollado sentimientos por el albino.

Subaru también caminaba por el camino de rosas blancas. Ese camino le ayudaba a pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Yui o tranquilizarse de los cabreos que le provocaban sus hermanos.

El vampiro llevaba un rato caminando. De pronto observó que Yui estaba a unos pocos metros de él, agachada mirando las rosas blancas y decidió ir a donde estaba la joven para confesarse de una vez por todas.

- Y-Yui - Intentó decir Subaru.

- S-Subaru-kun, que alegría me da verte, quería decirte una cosa - Yui estaba nerviosa, pues también quería confesarse.

- Yo también quiero decirte algo - Dijo Subaru intentando sonar lo más seguro posible.

- ¿Por qué no lo decimos a la vez? - Preguntó Yui. Así ella no tendría que avergonzarse tanto.

- De acuerdo... - Respondió Subaru algo extrañado por la rara idea de Yui.

- Me gustas - Dijeron los dos al unísono, sorprendiéndose el uno al otro pero a la vez felices de haberse declarado mutuamente.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Perdón por no hacerlo más largo, pero tengo muchos exámenes y ya sabéis que estresan muchísimo. En el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon, lo prometo. Claro, me gustarían reviews para continuar y de paso darme alguna idea para la continuación. Bueno, hasta pronto. Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Lemmon.**

**Su primer amor... (segunda parte)**

* * *

Subaru se alegró y tranquilizó al saber que Yui correspondía sus sentimientos y perdiendo el control besó a Yui, pero no un beso cualquiera, era un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, algo muy raro en Subaru, pero a la vez dulce.

Yui correspondió gustosa el beso apasionado que le ofrecía Subaru. Ella también estaba feliz de que Subaru correspondiera sus sentimientos, ya que creía que el vampiro no se interesaría en una humana como ella.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el cuarto de Yui, recostados en la cama, besándose apasionadamente y entrelazando sus lenguas haciendo que se escucharan algunos gemidos por parte de los dos.

- Si seguimos con esto no podré parar - Avisó Subaru a Yui de lo inevitable.

- Pues no lo hagas - Respondió Yui. Ella estaba segura de que Subaru no le haría daño y además quería que su primera vez fuera con él.

Subaru comprendió que Yui quería continuar hasta el final y él no quería hacerle daño, pues sabía que era la primera vez de Yui pero también era su primera vez.  


Yui descendió al cuello del vampiro y comenzó a darle besos cortos pero placenteros bajando cada vez más, hasta estar a la altura del miembro del vampiro. Ella le quitó el pantalón y el bóxer y comenzó a lamer su miembro, haciendo que Subaru soltara algunos gemidos de puro placer.

Subaru se quitó la camisa y después se volvió a posicionar encima de Yui.

- Es injusto que esté desnudo solo yo - Dijo Subaru con una voz seductora, desabrochando la camisa de Yui.

Subaru le quitó la camisa a Yui, y después de la camisa fue el sujetador. Subaru comenzó a masajear los pechos desnudos de Yui, mientras esta no hacía más que sonrojarse muchísimo y soltar cortos gemidos pero melodiosos para Subaru.

- No sé porque Ayato te llama chichinashi, porque te aseguro que no lo eres - Dijo Subaru haciendo sonrojar más a Yui y lamiendo un pezón mientras masajeaba el otro.

- S-Subaru-kun...ah ah - Gemía Yui mientras Subaru masajeaba su intimidad.

- Parece que algo ya está húmedo - Susurró Subaru en el oído de Yui, mientras mordía el lóbulo y lo lamía.

Subaru le quitó la falda y las bragas rosadas a Yui, quedando así los dos desnudos y preparados para lo que continuaba.

- ¿Estás lista? - Preguntó Subaru, él quería asegurarse de que Yui estuviera preparada para lo ve venía.

- Sí, no te preocupes Subaru-kun - Respondió Yui sonriéndole dulcemente.

- Puede que esto duela un poco - Subaru entró lentamente en ella para acostumbrarla.

Cuando Yui se acostumbró, Subaru empezó a moverse dentro de ella, primero lentamente, pero después más rápido consiguiendo que los dos soltaran fuertes gemidos que se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Los dos gemían el nombre del otro, mientras se movían en un vaivén que lograba volverlos locos. Después de unos minutos Subaru se corrió dentro de Yui. Los dos experimentaron su primer orgasmo.

Subaru se recostó en la cama atrayendo a Yui a su pecho.

- Te amo Yui - Dijo Subaru.

- Te amo Subaru-kun - Dijo Yui.

Después de esas palabras los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.

**Fin!**

* * *

**Espero que os gustase. Me costó mucho hacerlo, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas fuertes.**

**Bueno, me gustaría que pusieseis reviews ya que vuestra opinión me es importante.**

**También les agradezco a las que pusieron reviews por animarme a continuar y por poner ideas. Muchas gracias. Besos.**


End file.
